


Inheritance

by threewalls



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Gen, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-10
Updated: 2002-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bilbo leaves, the ring is not all Frodo inherits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

"The Gaffer, he told me that Bag End Bagginses, begging your pardon, Mr. Frodo, were mighty queer folk, what with travelling and not settling down, and that if you asked anything unproper-like, he'd, um, have words."

Sam ducked his head, flipped the bacon and shifted his feet.

"If you need gardening, breakfast cooking, supper cooking, and every meal between, it's small wonder they don't see me often at home. Nothing wrong with doing a job well, is there?"

"I think, perhaps, he expects me to abuse your fond nature."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that, Mr. Frodo."

"I shall try, Sam."


End file.
